The present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for locking a container. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a lock mechanism which is internally located within the container so as not to be exposed to tampering. Additionally, the present disclosure relates to a lock mechanism which is adjustable to accommodate a variety of sizes of containers.